Dragon Ball: Season 2 (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball series can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised of the Red Ribbon Army Saga, General Blue Saga, and a portion of the Commander Red Saga. Season 2 The Flying Fortress – Vanished! :Soldier: (about Emperor Pilaf's gang) Who are they, Colonel Silver? :Colonel Silver: Probably some reckless millionaires looking for kicks! They don't know what they're getting into. Now less questions and more flying. :Chi-Chi: Goku! Uh! What about the wedding? :Goku: I'll be back! I'll try some of that next time! Goodbye! :Chi-Chi: Goku! Uh! :Goku: See ya later, Chi-Chi! :Chi-Chi: Goku! Wedding is not a food! :Emperor Pilaf: Welcome to my humble abode. :Soldier: Who's that? :Emperor Pilaf: I am Emperor Pilaf. I presume you belong to some army what with those snappy uniforms of yours. Why don't you come work for me? :Soldier: Never. Just let us go. :Emperor Pilaf: Well, you may change your minds soon enough. :Emperor Pilaf: (after Goku is captured in an underground base) Welcome, young friend. :Goku: You're not my friend! :Emperor Pilaf: Aha ha ha ha! No, of course not. :Shu: Are we gonna retreat? :Emperor Pilaf: What a stupid question. Of course we are. The Legend of a Dragon :Soldier: (after Colonel Silver easily defeats some professional boxers single-handedly) Yet another magnificent performance, Colonel Silver. :Colonel Silver: I expected more of a challenge from professional boxers. :Commander Red: (after Colonel Silver walks in and Commander Red's ferocious cat jumps around the room, managing to scratch Silver in the cheek as Silver dodges) Nicely done. Quick reflexes. Unflinchin' nerve. Yer instincts serve ya well. The last person to walk through that door lost an eye. Needless to say, he's no longer with us. You, however, have what it takes to go far in this outfit. Nothin' succeeds like excess, wouldn't you agree, Colonel? :Colonel Silver: Yes, I'm pleased to serve. :Commander Red: And so ya shall. :Colonel Silver: I want the entire jungle searched. Dig it up. Burn it down. I don't care. Just find me that Dragon Ball. :Master Roshi: Let's see. What could old Roshi ask for? :Launch: A new shell? Or perhaps a bigger island? Or maybe happiness and world peace? :Master Roshi: A piece of something, that's for sure! :Krillin: I guess all that heroic stuff is out the window. :Colonel Silver: Hey, you! Monkey boy! :Goku: Huh? You're the one who attacked the Ox-King! :Colonel Silver: I'm Colonel Silver. Pleased to kill you. Cruel General Red :Colonel Silver: (after shooting Goku down from his Nimbus cloud with a rocket launcher) You... again... :Goku: You blew up my Nimbus! :Colonel Silver: Pity. It looks like you lost your ride! There won't be any getting away this time. :Goku: Oh, Nimbus. Grrr! You! What did you do to my Nimbus? That was a gift to me from my teacher, Master Roshi! Why did you do that!? :Colonel Silver: I'll ask the questions here. Now tell me, what do you want with the Dragon Ball? And how did you manage to find so easily what my entire army could not? :Goku: Grr... :Colonel Silver: Allow me to venture a theory here. Our Dragon Radar is somewhat imprecise. Could it be that you have something a bit more sophisticated? :Goku: (sticking out his tongue) Nyah! Nyah! I'm not telling you anything after what you did to Nimbus! Say you're sorry! :Colonel Silver: Foolish. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. You would be wise to be reasonable, little man. :Colonel Silver: I strongly recommend you answer because I'm not going to ask again. Tell me, why are you searching for the Dragon Balls... and what sort of technology do you have? :Goku: I won't say, unless you apologize. Now I'm leaving. :Colonel Silver: Haaaa... Ha! (Colonel Silver runs and snatches Goku's pouch from him) :Goku: Ah? :Colonel Silver: What do we have in here! I bet it's not playthings! :Goku: None of your business! (Goku snatches his pouch right back) You shouldn't take other people's stuff! :Colonel Silver: Ha! Uh! Ha ha! You're no ordinary boy, are you? No matter. I'll just have to keep my eye on you. But I always get what I'm after. Now hand over that sack or prepare to die! :Goku: You don't scare me! Just try and take it! (Colonel Silver lunges at Goku, only to have his punches dodged) Ah! (Goku kicks Colonel Silver in the stomach) :Colonel Silver: Oh! Oh! Huh... :Goku: Heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh. :Colonel Silver: He kicks like a donkey! You're not going anywhere... except to your grave! (Colonel Silver continues to punch at Goku) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Uh? Ha! (Goku jumps and slaps him in the face with his tail) Ah? Uh! Uh... :Goku: Well, he won't bother me anymore. :Robot: How may I assist you? :Goku: Uh... well... I really need to go that way. :Robot: Then go that way. :Goku: (while the robot is flying a plane for Goku) This isn't as fast as the flying Nimbus. :Robot: Nimbus... I do not compute. :Commander Red: That's no excuse, Silver! :Colonel Silver: Please, Commander. Give me one more chance. I'll find him. :Commander Red: There are no second chances in this army! Ye know that! :Colonel Silver: Uh... But sir! You don't understand. The child was exceptionally skilled. He must have been trained. :Commander Red: Ye truly are a disgrace. Take him outta my sight! :Colonel Silver: (to the bodyguards) Don't touch me. (Colonel Silver walks out of the room, closely followed by the bodyguards, who presumably execute him for his failure) Cold Reception :General White: Tracks? You're calling in to report tracks? You imbecile! Stop wasting my time and follow that trail before the snow covers it up! :General White: (to himself) How can one little boy evade an entire army? Maybe I should fire my soldiers and hire him instead!? Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Hmm... Crafty little bug. I'm going to enjoy squishing him. :Goku: Hey! There was another guy who wanted to rule the world. :Suno: Oh wow! :Suno's Mother: That's it. :Suno: Huh? :Goku: Huh? :Suno's Mother: That must be the reason the Red Ribbon Army's trying to find all the Dragon Balls. These are the kind of men who would want to take over the world. :Suno: Are you alright? You just punched those soldiers! :Goku: Actually, it was six punches and one, two, three, four... yeah four kicks! :Suno: That was... unbelievable! :Goku: Don't be silly! You just saw me do it! Okay, I'll go get your Chief and then we can eat lunch! :Suno's Mother: Goku, listen to me. This is foolish. Do you have any idea what's out there? :Goku: Sure. Bad guys. Major Metallitron :Soldier: (about Goku) General White, sir. Want me to teach this kid a lesson? :General White: Yes. Education is very important. :Soldier: (to Goku) Yeah, it's important to learn about sharing, kid. So pay attention. This is how it works. Ya see, I'm gonna pummel ya first. Then I'll let the other guys have a turn. :Ninja Murasaki: Did you see that? The way he vaporized like that? He's no normal boy. :General White: I think I'm beginning to understand how he was able to overpower Silver. :Ninja Murasaki: He beat up Colonel Silver? :General White: You don't think he can make it up here, do you? :Ninja Murasaki: That is absolutely impossible, sir. No one has ever defeated the third floor guard, Major Metallitron. But, if by some chance he makes it past him, I'll be waiting on the fourth floor. Heh heh. Heh. :General White: I guess that'll take care of him. I sure would enjoy a crack at the boy myself though. (to Metallitron, through a communicator) Metallitron, you have company on the way. Show him your special hospitality. :Ninja Murasaki: That boy is hard-headed. :General White: Heh heh heh heh. But all I'd say he's managed to do is really tick off the good major! :General White: (to Goku) Major Metallitron is a robot, you fool! Go Major! To the end! Ninja Murasaki is Coming! :Ninja Murasaki: Luck is not a skill, but this child has plenty of it! :General White: Murasaki! Eliminate this nuisance immediately! :Ninja Murasaki: Hai! :General White: Ahh... The end is near, little lamb. (to himself, about Murasaki) They call him a messenger of death. Swift as the wind and utterly lethal. You will not see or hear him, but he is there. He strikes without warning. If you happen to catch a glimpse of his silhouette, then you are already dead! Those foolish enough to resist him, pay a terrible price. And now, little lamb, he is coming after you! :Ninja Murasaki: You are trespassing on private property. You are the first person to ever reach the fourth floor of Muscle Tower uninvited. I am here to make sure you are also the last. :Goku: Uh...uh... Who are you? And where are you? :Ninja Murasaki: I am a messenger of death! The great Ninja Murasaki! The only time you will see me is just before your final breath! Hm hm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Goku: He's close. I can feel it. But where? Aaaah! (jumps and dodges Murasaki's sword) :Ninja Murasaki: You little brat. :Goku: Oh. That was close. :Ninja Murasaki: You weren't supposed to dodged that. :Goku: (looking at a glamor shot of women he took from Murasaki) What's this? :Ninja Murasaki: Argh, oh, arrgh! :Goku: Found you! Hey, did you drop this? :Ninja Murasaki: Give that back! Give it to me right now! Give it! Give it now, now, now! It's mine! Give i-give it back to me! Mine, mine! :General White: Is that what you call showing my sisters the sights? :Ninja Murasaki: You thief! This is my personal property. Are you trying to ruin me?? :Goku: No, you can keep it. :Ninja Murasaki: Thank you. :Goku: What did you do that for? :Ninja Murasaki: You think you are so clever. Fool. You have only seen what I have allowed. But now you shall see nothing. I am invisible. Yes. Feel my power. I am as transparent as cellophane. Tremble. For I am as the warm wind blows. Silent, but deadly. :Goku: (Looking behind a flag) Uh. I see you! :Ninja Murasaki: Impossible! You are delirious with fear. :Goku: But...you're behind the flag. :Ninja Murasaki: Huh? I told mother to put the tree pattern on both sides! (Covering himself) Here, you see. Now I am invisible! Ha ha! :Goku: Ah ha ha ha... :General White: It's official: he is a complete moron. :Goku: (playing hide-and-seek) Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty - Hey, what comes after twenty-five? :Ninja Murasaki: Don't turn around! Keep you eyes shut! I am dealing with powerful forces which your tiny mind cannot possibly fathom. (pointing to hiding place) To become the rock requires privacy, that means no peeking. :Goku: Wow, is the rock empty inside? :Ninja Murasaki: Intolerable! How can you hope to comprehend the way of the ninja when you can't even count past twenty-five? You are unworthy of my time. Learn to count! :Goku: I know how to count; I only get stuck on that one number. Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five...Then comes twenty-six! :Ninja Murasaki: Good! Now, save your counting for the tree, and this time, be sure to keep your eyes closed until you have recited all thirty numbers. If you forget your place, then make something up. I don't care! Just keep counting, OK? :Goku: Okay okay! I understand. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. (Ninja Murasaki jumps away and runs away) :Goku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Tag you're it. :Ninja Murasaki: Hah, hah, hah! Who said that, are you crazy!? Don't look at my tongue! Look what you did to me you savage monkey boy!! Grr! That was a dirty trick! Grr! But, don't worry, I'll pay you back. :General White: Grr. Moron. He is a moron. Why me? Get to work, Sergeant-Major! Do your job! Kill him! Kill him now! :Ninja Murasaki: Yes, sir. I will not fail you. The boy will die. Immediately. My blade will see to that. Oh ho. Now, no more games. :Goku: Okay. :Ninja Murasaki: (takes out his sword) Oblivion await you. :Goku: Who's that? Is he on the next floor? :Ninja Murasaki: Grrr... enough talk! My sword, once drawn, has never known defeat! Can you say the same thing about your stick!? :Goku: (to Ninja Murasaki, who has the Power Pole stuck up his rear end) Now, you have a tail! Just like mine! :Ninja Murasaki: Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! :Goku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Ninja Murasaki: Arrgh! Arrgh! Aaargh! Aaargh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! :Goku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Ninja Murasaki: Arrgh! Tail? Argh! :Goku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm gonna need my pole back. (gets his pole back) :Ninja Murasaki: Aaaah! :Goku: Ah ha ha ha ha ha! :Goku: That wasn't fair! You said you didn't have a weapon! :Ninja Murasaki: You really are a fool! This is a match of life or death! Who said anything about being fair!? :Goku: You lied. You're not a very nice person. :Ninja Murasaki: Hm hm hm. :Goku: Uh. (gets knocked by Murasaki's weapon) Aaaah! Five Murasakis :Village Chief: What's all that noise I hear downstairs? :Soldier: It's nothing. There's some little boy running around. :Village Chief: A little boy? :Soldier: Heh heh heh heh. He sneaked in. I guess to rescue you. Don't worry, he's probably in a million pieces by now. :Village Chief: What!? Why you! Picking on an old man is one thing! But a little child!? You are barbaric! What if that were your own son!? What kind of army fights children!? :Soldier: Let go of me you old fool! If he were my kid, I wouldn't send him here in the first place! What's the matter, aren't there any men in your village? :Goku: I can just swim across... :Ninja Murasaki: Sure, that's a great idea, kid. Dive right in, if you wanna lose some weight, say, all your pounds! See, this is a special pond... full of piranhas! :Goku: Full of pajamas? :Ninja Murasaki: Are you deaf!? I said piranha! :Ninja Murasaki: You're going to learn what happens when you push me too far. Just remember little man, you brought this on yourself. :Ninja Murasaki: Now you will understand what it means to suffer the wrath of the powerful ninja! :Suno's Father: I've never actually seen it, but I've the heard the stories of a living nightmare that lurks somewhere within Muscle Tower. They say sometimes, late at night, you can hear the creature moaning as it searches for its next victim. I'm afraid, if a child were trapped in that place, it could not survive such an abomination. Let us pray that the boy somehow finds his way out; that's all we can do. :Ninja Murasaki: (running from Goku) I definitely need a raise! Mysterious Android No. 8 :Ninja Murasaki: Alright! Now get started! Take care of this nuisance! :Android 8: I'd rather not. :Ninja Murasaki: Huh!? :Goku: Huh? :Ninja Murasaki: What was that? You! No, no, surely you do not defy me! :Android 8: Yes, excuse me, but... I hate violence. :Goku: Uh... uh? :Ninja Murasaki: Hey! I don't remember asking for your opinion! Your job is to spread mayhem, not philosophy! :Ninja Murasaki: My controller! You destroyed it! :Goku: And you're...next! :Ninja Murasaki: (to Android 8) So, if you don't want to be blown to smithereens, you will shut your trap and follow my orders! :Goku: Hey, Eighter, is this the fifth floor? :Android 8: No. We are between the fourth and fifth levels. :Goku: Oh. :Android 8: Hey, why did you call me that name... Eighter? :Goku: Oh, that's just a nickname. Android Number 8... is sort of a lot to say. :Android 8: Ah, Eighter. Eighter. Eighter. I like. Eighter. Eighter. Eighter. Eighter. Eighter. Eighter. :Goku: He's kind of weird. :Android 8: General White, sir. Please put an end to your evil ways. :General White: Ahh... The dodgy traitor speaks out. Well you still have a tongue but your guts are gone. :Goku: I've had it with this guy! It's time to stop being nice! :General White: I think it is you who should be surrendering! Horrifying Buyon :General White: Glad you could drop by. Now listen carefully, fools! That is if you ever want to climb out of this pit! :Goku: Grr! :General White: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Hand over that Dragon Ball that you're conceiling, boy. And while you're at it, surrender that little dragon radar too! :Goku: Why would I give anything to a bad man like you? :General White: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. To save your own hide! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. But if that's how you feel, then I'll be glued to my monitor watching as you are reduced to nothing but a pile of little chicken bones that you put in soup! :General White: (to Goku) You poor sap. You may be strong, but nothing will stop Buyon from satisfying his appetite. :General White: What's the matter boy, no luck? I could be persuaded to give you another chance. Hand over the Dragon Ball and radar, and I'll get you and your pal out of there. :Goku: No deal! I already told you, I'm not going to give you anything! :General White: Stubborn fool! Do as you wish. It makes no difference to me. You can't protect a ball when you're a pile of horse meat! :Android 8: Let's just give up. There's no way out. :Goku: Ow...ah... It's wrong to think like that, Eighter! My grandpa taught me you should always have hope! :Android 8: Oh. Okay. :General White: You should never let your guard down! (General White shoots Goku repeatedly with his gun) :Goku: That stings! :General White: You've got to be kidding! Bullets don't even affect you!? :Goku: I felt it! That really hurts! You better stop it! :General White: Ahh! This can't be happening to me! The Fall of Muscle Tower :Goku: Give me the village chief! :General White: You didn't say please. :Goku: Please, give me back the village chief right now! :General White: Not if you got on your knees and begged! :Goku: I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to! :General White: Heh. I guess I have to choice to surrender (takes off his scarf) You obviously have me to disadvantage. (takes his sweater off) They're probably crazy for saying this, but. Guess I'll risk it. :Goku: Okay. I tried it the nice way. You asked for it! :General White: Hm... :Android 8: Violence isn't the answer. We must talk through our problems. We are men, not monsters. :General White: Shut up! :Android 8: (gets his head covered by General White's sweater) Uh...uh...uh...uh... (fals over) :Goku: Are you okay? :General White: Ha. Weak simpleton. :Goku: Can you hear me? Eighter? :Android 8: Please, don't fight. :Goku: It's okay. It'll be alright. He's just a big bully. Full of hot-air. :General White: (to himself) No, this brat who has any energy left after fighting Buyon grind him into dust. Piece of cake. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. (to Goku) So, you want some, then? come and get it! :Goku: Sure. :Android 8: Watch out for his left hook. :General White: Hah! (Goku dodges his punch) Hah! (Goku dodges his punch again, and gets kicked in the knee) AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! :Goku: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! :General White: You think that's funny? Look. :Goku: Uh? :General White: Yah! (punches Goku) :Goku: Ah! :Android 8: Uh. :General White: Take that. Huh? :Goku: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. :General White: Uuuuuuuuuhhh! :Goku: (unafazed) Hey. That tickles. Stop it! Maybe you should exercise. My turn. (punches General White in the groin) :General White: Aaaaaaaaaah! (stuck to the top and falls down to the computer and the floor) Uh... :Goku: Had enough yet? :General White: Ohhhhhhh. :Goku: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. :General White: His tail is much too strong. He must have suffered the weakness. :Goku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :General White: Ah. :Android 8: Ah! :Goku: Huh? :General White: Gotcha! :Goku: Yeeeek! I don't feel good. :General White: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Android 8: Ah! :General White: (Grabbing Goku) I caught the little lamb by its little tail! :Android 8: Please stop hurting him. Show mercy. :General White: Stop talking! I'll worry about my own fate if I were you!! :Android 8: Goku. :General White: Heh heh heh heh heh. Don't go to sleep on me. Oh. This is just the beginning. :Goku: So tired. :General White: Get ready. Here I go. (spins on Goku) Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! :Goku: Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! :Android 8: Goku. Let him go General! :General White: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (throws Goku) :Goku: Uh... (falls down) :Android 8: Goku, say something. :General White: Ha! I really love kids. They break so easily. :Android 8: (after Goku knocks General White across the room, Android 8 grabs Goku's hand) You've won. It's over. :Goku: Not yet! I have to finish him! :Android 8: Huh? :Goku: Uh? :General White: Uh...uh...? :Goku: Look at him! All he ever does is hurt people! If I don't end this right now, he'll never stop! :Android 8: Maybe. But if you give into your anger, you'll be no different than he is. :Goku: Uh? :Android 8: Goku, you're better than that. :Goku: Hm. You're right. Thank you, Eighter. You're a good person. :Goku: Hey! Where do you think you're sneaking off to, mister? :General White: (while holding the Village Chief hostage at gunpoint) This isn't a joke! I'll autograph his face with bullets! :Goku: Uh...Eighter... :General White: Eight! You know I'm not a patient man!! Choose now, or I will kill them both!!! :Android 8: Uhhh... :Goku: That's enough! :Android 8: Huh? :Goku: Stop picking on him! What gives you the right to treat him so bad!? If you want to hurt somebody hurt me! I'm not scared of you! :General White: Heh heh. Okay. If you want to play the hero, then turn around! :Goku: Grr... :General White: Do it. :Android 8: (in huge rage) You're going to cause anymore pain, General!! :General White: STOP!! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!! DON'T TOUCH ME!! STAY BACK!! (presses the buttons and he is out of bullets) WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!!? :Android 8: (in a huge rage after believing Goku is dead) It's your turn...to suffer! This one's for Goku! (he slugs General White, who screams and flies out of Muscle Tower to his death across the horizon) (The Sun Rises) :Goku: You okay? You got shot like I did, right? :Android 8: I'm fine, Goku. I'm an Android. I can't be hurt. :Goku: Good. I bet General White wishes he could say the same thing. :Android 8: Huh? :Village Chief: Heh heh heh heh heh. :Goku: Eh he he he he he he. :Android 8: Yeah! He he he he he he he he he. The Secret of Dr. Flappe :Android 8: But I'm not really human. :Village Chief: I've met people I wouldn't call human. It's your heart that counts and you've got a big one. :Goku: (about the Dragon Balls) You can have them if you want. :Suno: Are you kidding? And have the Red Ribbon Army after me!? No thanks! They're your balls! You keep 'em! :Ninja Murasaki: (After Goku unknowingly urinates on him) You'll pay for that, you despicable runt! :Ninja Murasaki: (while trapped under a freezing ice pond) I always knew I'd die an erratic death! :Goku: It's a bear, haha! :Ninja Murasaki: (Disguised as bear) Just a bear, heh. (Hitting head on tree following Goku) Uh, I am a bear covered with snow. :Ninja Murasaki: It's been a long time. :Dr. Flappe: Huh!? :Ninja Murasaki: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Dr. Flappe: Murasaki! Uh! Please, leave me alone. :Ninja Murasaki: What's a matter doc? Aren't you... happy to see me? Heh heh heh heh. We have a little business to discuss! :Dr. Flappe: I told General White I'm out for good! :Ninja Murasaki: Whatever deal you made with the good General went out the window with him. He and his soldiers were defeated yesterday after Android Number 8 went renegade. :Ninja Murasaki: (holding Dr. Flappe) Just like you doctor, I'm about to lose my patience! :Suno: Hello? (looks around and sees Murasaki) Aaaah! :Dr. Flappe: Suno! Run run, dear! :Ninja Murasaki: Come here!'(grabs Suno) I'll make this simple, do as I say, or the girl gets it! :Dr. Flappe: Aaaaah! I understand. :Ninja Murasaki: Like the ebb and flow of the tides, my wrath shall remain constant! I'll have my revenge! (a bomb sticks on Ninja Murasaki) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (the bomb explodes on him killing him the process) A Trip to the City :Suno: Don't forget. Never let those Red Ribbon guys get you down. :Goku: I never let anything get me down. :Goku: Ma'am. Where is Bulma's house? :Woman: Who? Bulma? :Goku: Yeah, Bulma. :Woman: I have no idea. Why don't you go bother someone else, okay? :Goku: Don't you know her? You live in the same town... :Goku: Thank you. It's really nice of you to give me a ride like this. :Taxi Driver: Yeah. Where we goin'? :Goku: To Bulma's house, please. :Taxi Driver: I got that. But where is? :Goku: I don't know yet. Been searching though. :Taxi Driver: Hey, buddy! You got any money ta pay fer this little excursion o' yours!? :Goku: Money? No, I don't have any. :Taxi Driver: Ah!? What was yous thinkin'!? Yous got no cash! Yous got no lift! Jerk! :Goku: W-what? I have to pay to find out where she lives in this city? :Goku: (in an alleyway) What do ya want? :Thief: Heh heh heh heh! Whatever you have! Heh heh heh. Hand it over! (loads his gun) :Girl: Um... like... you're looking for a policeman? Um... I think there's one right over there. :Goku: Ah! I see him! Thanks! Here's some money! (Goku hands the girl 100,000 zenny since he doesn't know the value of money) :Girl: Uh...? Master Thief, Haski :Officer: Hey, is it a school holiday today? Did they let ya out early? :Bulma: I got bored so I skipped out. :Officer: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. :Dr. Brief: Who's your guest? :Bulma: I've told you about him before. This is my friend, Goku. :Dr. Brief: Yes, of course. (shaking the officer's hand) I've heard a lot about you, but I thought you were just a little fellow. You certainly don't look twelve years old to me. :Officer: Uh... you see... I'm not... uh... :Bulma: No, daddy! :Goku: Not him. My name is Goku! :Dr. Brief: Oh, so you're the boy! :Goku: That's me! :Dr. Brief: That makes sense! You're much shorter! :Officer: This is the great scientist that invented the dinocap? Incredible. :Bulma: With my help, you'd find the rest in no time. You know? :Goku: No thanks. I don't need any help. You would just slow me down. :Bulma: Oh, is that so? I guess next time you'll fix the radar yourself! :Goku: But you can't even ride on the flying Nimbus! :Bulma: Oho ho ho ho ho ho! Yes! Yes, I can! :Goku: So you're saying you're completely good now? :Bulma: I am an exceptionally good person! My only crime is being beautiful. :Staff Officer Black: If the reports are true, sir, it would seem that this boy defeated all the tower guards by himself. General White's forces have been completely destroyed. In addition, he now seems to have two Dragon Balls in his possession. One from White, and one from Silver. :Commander Red: Do we know where he is? :Staff Officer Black: Yes, sir. We believe we have pinpointed his location. According to our Dragon Radar, his current position is here, which puts him somewhere within the limits of West City. (pointing on radar) :Commander Red: West City? :Staff Officer Black: Uh huh. :Commander Red: Heh heh. So he's right there in our master thief's hometown. How unfortunate. :Staff Officer Black: For him. I've given Haski one million zenny as payment to secure the Dragon Balls and return them to us. :Commander Red: Heh heh heh. Excellent. :Staff Officer Black: Yes, and if past performance is any indication, I have no doubt it is money well spent. Haski has made a career out of successfully pulling jobs most would call impossible. Impenetrable security is merely a phrase to be proven wrong. In my opinion, the title Master Thief barely begins to describe this level of talent. Last time, if you recall, we received our merchandise ahead of schedule and the authorities were left without a trace to follow. I believe I can say with confidence, Haski will find the boy and the Dragon Balls. :Commander Red: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Miss Brief: (to Goku) So, do you see now? Yamcha's what they call a catch, you know. He's good lookin' and rich too. That makes him popular with the girls and Bulma doesn't like it. :Bulma: Ooh! Just drop it! :Miss Brief: Oh no. There's that temper again. Danger in the Air :Dream Land Worker: Welcome to Dream Land. Tickets, please. (Goku just enters) Huh? Hey, there. Tickets! :Goku: I'm not tickets! My name's Goku. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. Bye. :Oolong: Look. If you love someone, set 'em free. :Yamcha: Why? :Oolong: Well, if they really love you, then they'll come back. :Yamcha: Yeah, I've heard that. It sounds like it might work with homing pigeons, but not girls. :Oolong: Yeah, I know what you mean. Back in the old days, if I loved someone, I'd just kidnap 'em! :Haski: You have something. Concealed. :Goku: Con-what? :Haski: Hidden. Oh, yes. I see. You have two balls. They're very important and they're hidden in your clothes. (referring to the Dragon Balls) :Goku: Huh? Oh, wow! She's right again guys! :Haski: Young man. May I see them please. I believe that they hold the key to your future. :Goku: Well, I guess so. Why not? :Haski: (to herself) Yes, perfect. As soon as the lights go out, I'll switch the real balls with the fake ones. Get ready, Haski. This is it. (Goku pulls down his pants) Huh!? :Goku: There. (Goku reveals his private) :Goku: (to Haski) Well, thanks. It was great. You knew all about me. :Oolong: Not all about you. Just the private parts. :Haski: I've got what I came for. :Yamcha: You! What gives? Who are you? :Haski: Haski. And you're chump. But you're not the only one. You're all chumps. This whole park's about to blow up! :Yamcha: Uh!? :Haski: At least you'll all get to die while having fun at Dream Land. Later, dude. Aha. Don't die too hard. :Yamcha: Hold on! Why are you doing this? I don't get it! :Haski: Well, I get a million zenny for the Dragon Balls and another million for blowing up that little kid. Don't be offended, it's strictly a money matter. Nothing personal. Sayonara. To tell you the truth, I think you're kind of cute. Ha ha. Bulma's Bad Day :General Blue: You people are lame. Do I have to do everything for you? :Soldier: He destroyed the White Corps and the Silver Corps single-handedly, sir. Ay... :General Blue: But not Blue, right? :Soldier: Ah...of course not, sir! No! :General Blue: Silver and White lost the fight. Didn't they? Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. But now we'll see what Blue can do. :Goku: (after Bulma pops open a capsule which belonged to Dr. Brief full of pornography magazines in front of Goku) Gosh. How sad. These girls must be poor. They can't afford clothes. :Bulma: (angered) Those girls are not poor, kid! :Goku: They're not? :Bulma: No, sir! Now gimme that! (snatches a magazine from Goku's hands) Isn't there a man on this whole planet with a shred of... decency!? Men are animals! (Bulma tears up all the magazines) :Bulma: Seeya then. :Soldier 1: Hold on. You're under arrest. For being too pretty. :Soldier 2: No joke. What a crime. :Bulma: Gosh. You men think I'm pretty, huh? :Soldier 2: Uh-huh. Yeah. Very pretty. :Bulma: Wow. You soldiers made my day. Thank you. :Soldier 1: We did, ay? :Soldier 2: Hee. Check it, baby. Lets have some fun, 'kay? :Bulma: Fun? With you? :Soldier 2: Hee. :Soldier 1: Heh heh heh heh. :Bulma: Uh, hey... easy does it there, boys. What do ya mean by fun? :Soldier 1: Fun. :Bulma: The good kind of fun? Or the bad kind? :Soldier 2: Good. :Bulma: Like swimming? And hiking? That kind? :Soldier 2: No. :Soldier 1: No. :Bulma: Oh. I see. That fun. :Soldier 2: Hee hee hee. :Soldier 1: Heh heh heh heh heh. :Bulma: Too bad, guys. I'm only sixteen. Heh. Sorry, no fun. I'm underage. :Soldier 2: Yeah. Hee hee. :Bulma: Can you guys wait? :Soldier 1: Heh heh heh heh. Yeah. :Soldier 2: Sure. We'll wait. :Bulma: (the two soldiers approach Bulma) Eee! :Soldier 1: Time's up! :Soldier 2: Time's up! :Master Roshi: There must be a pretty girl nearby. That's the only time I sneeze like that. Kame House - Found! :General Blue: I am talking to a dead man right now if I don't get a full report on my desk in two hours! Do you understand me? :General Blue: This boy has laid waste to two of our best regiments and I will not be the third. He may possess some skill but there is one thing that I know for certain and that is...nothing lasts forever! (General Blue crushes a flower in his hand) :Turtle: Hey, master? :Master Roshi: (while he's watching women on TV) I'm busty! I mean busy! Ah! Confound it! Can't a fella get a moment's peace around here? :Staff Officer Black: My guess is that the boy is working with someone. :Commander Red: I don't pay ya ta guess, now do I? Your second-rate speculations won't get me the Dragon Balls. :Master Roshi: (after being flushed down the toilet, sniffs himself) P.U.! That's worse than Launch's stew!! :Goku: There's something I don't understand. If we want to go under the water, then how come we're in an airplane. :Bulma: This baby does both. It's a submarine and an airplane. :Goku: Wow. An airfish! Deep Sea Blue :General Blue: (while holding his binoculars) That's it, find the ball... so I can steal it from you. :General Blue: Now how many times will it take you until you've learned? It is very difficult to sneak up behind a General and keep your teeth! :General Blue: We stand at the crossroads between success and greatness. Those who stand before me represent the best that the Red Ribbon Army has to offer. Your deeds are already legendary. But your actions today will determine how that legend is to be told. Find your enemy, pluck him out, and let his bones pave the way to your glory. Fail yourselves. But never fail me. :Goku: There's only one group mean enough to do this. The army. :Krillin: Huh!? :Bulma: Army? You don't mean the... Red Ribbon Army!? :Goku: That's them. I know the Red Ribbon Army has been looking for the Dragon Balls just as hard as I have. But they're much more dangerous and mean about it. :Bulma: Ahhhh!!! :Krillin: Mean!? I'd say trying to blow us into fish food borders on psychotic! Why didn't you tell me we were expecting company!? I never would've signed up for this crazy mission! :Bulma: This is serious! Why didn't you tell us these guys were after you!? :Goku: No one ever asked me about the Red Ribbon Army. Roshi Surprise :Commander Red: General Blue is a brilliant tactician. I'm supposedly surrounded by the best minds of every conceivable industry, yet I'm still chasin' a child for what should've been in my possession months ago! :Staff Officer Black: I understand, sir. :Commander Red: You understand nothin'. But make sure General Blue does! :Master Roshi: You'll have to forgive me. It took a moment to register the title of your organization. I've heard it called so many different names. You have a real reputation for being cruel and unjust. :Captain Dark: What!? :Master Roshi: There's a ton. Like the jerk patrol, the dirtbags, and my personal favorite, the Red Ribbon slimeballs. :Captain Dark: Aha. That's nice. In case you haven't noticed, these dirtbags, as you call them, have you outnumbered and outgunned. (Captain Dark is holding a whip) :Master Roshi: Yup. And outwhipped. That must come in handy on training day. :Captain Dark: It's not for my men. It's for those who oppose me, doctor. Now, lets dispense with the pleasantries. You will soon learn that I am not a man with whom to toy. :Captain Dark: Tear the house apart. I want those Dragon Balls. :Master Roshi: And I can see why. You're obviously lacking in the ball department. :Goku: Wait a minute. Why are we running away? Why can't we just... talk this out? :Krillin: No, they're not here to talk. They have guns. We have feet. So, lets go. :General Blue: Do not think of them as old, young, or by gender. Simply know them as your enemy, and all five will crumble before this day is through. The Trap is Sprung :Goku: I'd rather find a room full of food than one full of gold. :General Blue: This cave will make an absolutely perfect grave for those three little pests! :General Blue: The Dragon Balls and the treasure will soon be ours. Oh, I'm so wonderful. :General Blue: Heh heh. Looks like I'll just have to handle you myself. Little punk. I'll outsmart you. :Krillin: (as he, Goku, and Bulma hang on to their lives at the volcano, pulls down Bulma's shorts): Please, please, shorts, don't fail me now! :Bulma: Stop wiggling! Pervert! What do you think this is, uh, a peepshow?! :Krillin: Wh--what are you talking about? (lewdly looks at her underwear): Of course I don't. Ooh! :Bulma: Liar! Shut your eyes! :Krillin: OKAY! (does so, but hold his left eye open) :Bulma: (suspiciously): You'd better had BOTH eyes closed, Krillin! :Krillin: But I do! :Bulma: (kicks him like crazy): I can still feel you looking at me! Cover your eyes with both hands! (stops) :Krillin: Goku, help!! :Bulma: (kicks him again): You're so disgusting! How can you treat a lady that way?! :General Blue: I think I'll just postpone the unlucky end of these three until they have delivered the Dragon Ball and the treasure into my little hands. Beware of Robot :General Blue: Well, well. They're good. For kids, I'd say they're darn good. :Bulma: Gosh. I wish my dad were here to see this. He'd flip. These old computers are like priceless antiques to him. :General Blue: (about Goku) My goodness. Look at him go. A very worthy opponent indeed. :General Blue: This should spice things up a bit. :General Blue: What? I have to get wet? Ew! I swear! I knew I should've packed my bikini trunks in my field kit. (after undressing) Umm...what a bod'. The Pirate Treasure :Bulma: (after seeing General Blue) Hello! I'm Bulma! (Bulma is attracted to General Blue and starts holding his hand) :General Blue: Oh! Don't touch me! Eh! Uh! Disgusting! :Bulma: Huh? You... you prude! :Krillin: Funny... for a big guy, you sure scare easy. :General Blue: I doubt you'll think I'm so funny when you're dead. :General Blue: (to Krillin) A girl scout can put up a tougher fight than you. Believe me, I know. :General Blue: (Krillin manages to kick General Blue in the face, making his nose bleed) Fool! How could you kick something so beautiful? (General Blue notices his nose his bleeding) Oh no! Blood! Blood! Disgusting blood! Oh! How could you!? That's... that's like throwing a can of red paint on the Mona Lisa! Ahhhh! How could this happen to me!? :Krillin: This guy is strange. :General Blue: Murderer. :Krillin: Huh? :General Blue: You killed my perfect looks! For that, you must perish! :Krillin: Come on, then. Give it your best shot! I dare you. :General Blue: Grrr...grr...grr... (General Blue uses his bright blue telekinetic eyes to freeze Krillin) :Krillin: Uh!!! :Bulma: What's the deal? Krillin!? Are you okay? :Krillin: I can't budge. He did something with his e-e-eyes. :General Blue: What's wrong, little man? Feeling a little stiff, ay? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Maybe I should've bothered to mention my special power. :Bulma: Hey! No fair! He can't move! Stop that! You're cheating! You beast! Stop! :General Blue: What are you talking about? You can't cheat in a fight to the death! Fool! Whoever's alive at the end of the battle is the winner and that's that! :General Blue: Don't worry. It'll be over soon. :Bulma: He's nuts. He's gonna kill both of us. :General Blue: (the cave begins to shake) This whole place is falling apart. I'd better finish these two off quickly... so I can find that Dragon Ball. :Bulma: Eh! Alright! Desperate times call for desperate measures! (Bulma begins to wobble her behind at General Blue, trying to be seductive) Hey there, military man. Your muscles are like rock. (Bulma winks at General Blue) They're huge. How do you do it? You're so buff! I work out, too! (Bulma points her bra upward and pulls her hair backward, still attempting to look seductive) Coochy-coochy-coo... Aha ha ha ha... You're such a super-stud! :General Blue: Do you want to give me nightmares!? That is gross! :Bulma: Ah! (to herself) It's not working. Think of something fast. (to General Blue) Alright, freeze! I may be small, but I'm a trained sumo wrestler, pal. Heh heh heh. :General Blue: Will you stop wasting my time with your nonsense! (Bulma gets scared) Silly girl. I would perhaps let you go, but now, sister, you're next. I'll deal with you as soon as I finish off this little meddler here. :Bulma: N-no! :General Blue: Y-yes! Heh heh heh heh heh heh! (to Krillin) Even though you're about to die, you should be very proud of yourself. You're the first opponent I've had that made me bleed! Oho ho ho ho ho, yes! And unfortunately for you... the last! :General Blue: (after Bulma offers to give him the Dragon Balls if he'd spare Krillin) I really appreciate the offer, but I don't make deals to get what I want! I just take it! Blue, Black and Blue :Goku: Hey! Stop picking on my friends and deal with me, you big bully! :General Blue: Oho ho ho! Don't you fret! You won't get left out, little boy! I promise you that. Heh heh heh heh. There's plenty of room on the floor next to your egghead chum! :Goku: Stop talking and fight already! :General Blue: Oho ho ho! You're in that much of a hurry to die? :Goku: I'm not afraid of you. :General Blue: Really...? (General Blue strokes his hair) Well, tell me, are you afraid of this? Augh... (General Blue pumps up) Yes, I could see your bottom lip quivering with fear, little one. No matter. The end is here. :General Blue: You insolent runt! You actually struck me! :Goku: Get used to it! I'm just getting started! :General Blue: You are a thorn in my side! Time to pluck you out! :General Blue: (while kicking Goku around) I'm getting bored with your torso. Lets try the head. :Goku: (after a mouse runs by, General Blue becomes frightened, making him drop his concentration and his shotgun, releasing Goku from his telekinetic hold) Why are you scared? It's just a mouse. :General Blue: It wasn't a mouse! Did you see the size of its tail!? I hate rodents! :Goku: That mouse saved me! Stop crying and fight fair! :General Blue: Fairness is the last resort of the weak! Escape From Pirate Cave :Goku: Krillin. (Goku hands Krillin the mouse that saved his life) This is mouse. He saved my life, so make sure you take good care of him for me. :Krillin: Huh? What, do I look like an animal trainer? :Bulma: (Bulma has recovered a diamond and Goku has retrieved a Dragon Ball) No more crazy adventures! :Goku: I thought you liked looking for the Dragon Balls... isn't that why you came along? You sort of invited yourself. :Bulma: I wouldn't have if you had bothered to mention the Red Ribbon Army was trying to destroy you. :Goku: They weren't that tough. Look how easy it was to beat General Blue. :Bulma: If that's your idea of fun, great! Me, I'd like to live long enough to enjoy my diamond! :General Blue: (after personally executing a soldier for hiding from Goku and apologizing as a result) Apology accepted, soldier. Now, you can sleep all you want. :Master Roshi: (after hearing that the diamond Bulma gave him costs over a billion zeni) That would certainly buy me a few exercise tapes. Why, I don't even know if I can count that high, Bulma. :Krillin: Nice to know you're going to do something worthwhile with it. You know, considering we almost died trying to get it. :Master Roshi: That was just a theoretical example! :General Blue: There's no need to get so upset. Life is too short. Well, at least yours is anyway. Penguin Village :General Blue: Those amateurs don't stand a chance against my enhanced mental capabilities. :Goku: Oh, Master Roshi. Will you keep one more Dragon Ball for me? :Master Roshi: Certainly. :Krillin: I think we're forgetting something. Anyone holding these balls is a target for the Red Ribbon Army. :Master Roshi: I am a master warrior. Any attack on me would be folly. :Goku: (General Blue uses his telekinetic power to control rope and tie up Goku, Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, and Turtle) Ah! It's you! :Bulma: You can't be here! :Krillin: You're dead... :General Blue: Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Master Roshi: Who are you!? :General Blue: Aha ha ha ha ha ha. Someone you should fear, old man. :Master Roshi: You're not scary. You're sick! :General Blue: On the contrary. I've never felt better. (General Blue picks up a Dragon Ball) Ah, what a beautiful sight. Aha ha ha ha ha ha. The Dragon Ball, like your fate, is now in my hands. :General Blue: Ah. These Dragon Balls will bear proof of my genius to Commander Red once and for all. :General Blue: (about Goku) This is impossible! How can he keep up with me riding on a cloud!? Strange Visitor :General Blue: I believe I owe General White an apology. I've never suffered a task as difficult as destroying that... child. :General Blue: What a nuisance! He won't give up! That little brat is the bane of my existence! He's not going to get these Dragon Balls! :General Blue: Such a strange, backward place. With one tank, I could conquer it in a day. These simpletons would think I was a God. :Arale: There he is! He's the doctor! (Goku runs at Senbei and Midori Norimaki) :Goku: (to Midori Norimaki) Hey there. I mean, hello. How are you? :Midori Norimaki: Fine. And you? :Arale: (whispering to Goku and pointing at Senbei) Goku, over there. :Goku: (to Senbei Norimaki) Are you his wife? :Senbei Norimaki: (after examining the Dragon Radar) What in the world is that!? I've never seen anything like this before! Look at all the colors! It's really high tech! Who could design such a thing!? :Goku: A girl named Bulma made it. :Senbei Norimaki: Uh! Girl!? You say a little girl made this complex machine!? That's impossible! Arale vs. Blue :Senbei Norimaki: There's nothing to worry about, my boy. Senbei Norimaki put the "possible" in "impossible." :Goku: (to himself) Wow. How'd he do that? :General Blue: (after noticing Goku) What!? The kid! (after noticing Arale) And the girl too! Why can't anything ever be easy!? :General Blue: (while holding Arale hostage) This knife is very sharp. I'd hate for my hand to slip. :General Blue: (to Goku) When will you ever learn that there's nothing you possess which I cannot take away! :General Blue: (to Senbei Norimaki) You've been very passive thus far. Do yourself a favor and don't mess it up now. The Land of Korin :General Blue: What I wouldn't give for some conditioner. This heat is absolutely murdering my hair! Grr! It's that little runt's fault that I'm stranded out here like this! I promise, he is going to pay for every single split end! :Captain Yellow: (looking into a volcano with his binoculars to see a Dragon Ball) Well, how about that. Stop the presses, ye done somethin' right fer once! :Soldier: I don't know how we're going to retrieve it from the- :Captain Yellow: The helicopter, imbecile! We take the helicopter into the volcano! :Soldier: Yes, sir. :Captain Yellow: Well, I can't believe anyone would live out here by choice! :Bora: Who are you? :Captain Yellow: Oh, yes. I'm Captain Yellow o' the Red Ribbon Army. We'll be setting up our mobile headquarters right here. :Bora: Here? :Captain Yellow: Yep. And there's plenty o' work to go around so we can put a big fella like you ta good use! :Bora: No thanks. :Captain Yellow: Grr... :Bora: You must leave. This is no place for people like you. Now go. :Captain Yellow: Grr... I wasn't askin' for your permission! (pulls out his gun) :Bora: Guns are but useless toys. Get me my spear, Upa. :Soldier: It looks like the boy has almost reached Captain Yellow's location. :Commander Red: Of course! He's just in time... ta mess things up! The Notorious Mercenary :Commander Red: (to General Blue) Ya know how it works around here. Those who cannot achieve results are punished. And severely. :General Blue: So you're the world famous assassin. The one they call Mercenary Tao. :Mercenary Tao: Do you want my autograph? :General Blue: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Well, aren't you amusing? I suppose I'll have to put an end to your arrogance. :Mercenary Tao: (to Commander Red) I don't work for free. This will cost you. Understand? :Commander Red: That's fine. Lets get on with the show. :General Blue: You should have a weapon handy, you know? Just in case. :Mercenary Tao: Hmph. I won't even need my hands and feet. I'll just use my tongue to beat you. :General Blue: Heh. I wouldn't count on it. Heh heh heh. :Staff Officer Black: Begin! :General Blue: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Rahh!!! (General Blue swipes and kicks at Mercenary Tao, who dodges his attacks) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaa! (Mercenary Tao appears behind General Blue and startles him) Huh!? Heh. Not bad. Now, try this. (General Blue tries to use his telekinetic hold with his eyes against Tao) Eheh heh heh. Well, how do you like being paralyzed? Haaa... (Mercenary Tao cracks his neck, proving that the paralysis had no effect on him) Ah!!! :Mercenary Tao: Excuse me. What was that? :General Blue: Impossible. :Commander Red: (surprised) Ah! General Blue's finishing move is completely useless! It's astounding! :General Blue: Grr...grr...grr...grr...grr... :Mercenary Tao: Mmm... :General Blue: Yahhh!!!! (General Blue lunges at Mercenary Tao) Yah! (Tao dodges his attack and pierces General Blue's brain with his tongue) Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah... (General Blue collapses and dies) :Mercenary Tao: Mmm... I'd say you've got that problem licked. :Commander Red: (surprised) He killed... him with... one strike. :Staff Officer Black: (surprised) I can't believe it. He definitely lives up to his reputation. :Mercenary Tao: Now... Since playtime is over, why don't you tell me about the real target so I can finally get to work. :Mercenary Tao: I will annihilate any man, woman, or child as long as the price is right. :Staff Officer Black: You're a good man. :Mercenary Tao: Pleased to kill you. :Goku: Uh... :Bora: What are you doing? You nearly hit us! :Mercenary Tao: Heh. Well, that's the idea. I'm a hitman. :Mercenary Tao: The Red Ribbon Army has sent me here to tie up some loose ends. Tao Attacks! :Mercenary Tao: That's all? Piece of cake. :Mercenary Tao: (about Goku) Well, the boy at least takes a better beating than most. :Mercenary Tao: (to Goku) So, you're back on your feet. I would advise against that. :Mercenary Tao: (after his clothes were damaged by Goku's Kamehameha) You ruined my outfit. :Goku: You're still standing? :Mercenary Tao: Dodon Ray! (blasts Goku causing the symbol to burn a hole on it, as his pole falls off) :Mercenary Tao: Ha ha ha ha! You should thank me for letting you live. Little boy. (throws the pillar, picks up the backpack and starts going to Arabia) :Mercenary Tao: (after Tao hands the tailor a blueprint for his costume) I want it to look like this. Every stitch. Every detail. Every thing. :Tailor: Okay... uh... come back in... ten days. :Mercenary Tao: Grr... no. You have... mm... three... :Tailor: Three days? That's impossible. Sir. :Mercenary Tao: Oh, you'll find a way. Now I need something to wear. (Tao puts on a temporary robe) This'll do. :Tailor: Oh, yes. Make yourself at home. :Mercenary Tao: Now. Get started. I have a schedule to keep. :Tailor: Yes, I've heard about your work. Now that I think about it, three days is plenty. Please, call me if you need anything. Anything at all. :Mercenary Tao: Where's your telephone? :Tailor: Oh. It's right over here. (Mercenary Tao calls on Commander Red on the Phone, later in the headquarters) :Soldier: Commander Red, Mercenary Tao on line one. :Commander Red: Hm. (picks up the phone) Tao, where have you been? How did it go? Did you take care of the boy nuisance. :Mercenary Tao: Of course. Everything you asked. I have to stop a bit of an errand, but I'll be there in a few days to deliver your prize and collect my fee. :Commander Red: The brat's really gone, huh? :Mercenary Tao: That's right. And I except cash only. :Commander Red: Yeah, I got it. Now, are you absolutely sure you've collected all four of the dragon balls? :Mercenary Tao: What? There are only three. One short. Check the boy's body. He probably had one of the dragon balls hidden in his clothing. :Commander Red: Right. Well, we can take it from here. He's no longer a threat so I'll just send a man to retrieve the ball. I mean how difficult could that possibly be, now? :Mercenary Tao: Great. See you in a few days. :Commander Red: We'll see you then, Tao. (hangs up the phone) That's a relief. Everything's in place. :Assistant Black: That man is certainly worth the fee. :Mercenary Tao: You can't order me! I'm not one of your little soldiers. :Commander Red: Grrr...grr...grr...grr...grr...grrr... :Assistant Black: Is it going to get you to it? Korin Tower :Korin: You have to defeat Tao the mercenary to retrieve your Dragon Balls and then collect the other three so you can wish Upa's father back to life. Is that the gist of it? :Goku: What!? How could you know all that when I didn't even say anything about it? :Korin: I...read...minds! But don't worry, kid. There weren't that many chapters. :Korin: Not that this isn't any fun, but before you play the game, maybe you should read the directions. :Korin: I understand if you wanna give up. No hard feelings. :Goku: (out of breath) You're too fast. I can't catch you. :Korin: That's right, if you keep that attitude. You can't retrieve what your mind can't conceive. Get it? All you're doing is reacting to me. Learn to anticipate your opponent's actions. :Goku: Uh... exactly how old are you, anyway? :Korin: Eight hundred years, give or take a few. :Goku: Eight hundred years!? Oh, wow! You're really old! :Korin: Show some respect. Site Navigation Category:Quotes